


Strawberry Cream

by AstridQAF



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Food Porn, Handcuffs, Ice Play, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridQAF/pseuds/AstridQAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin will remember his 18th birthday for a very long time - Brian made sure of it. Food play and smut, strawberries and whipped cream. No angst, only hotness. Those who read the first chapter of "The Butterfly Effect" (on Midnight Whispers) already now which part of it I'm extending here.<br/>Banner by Marny - thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Day

**Justin's POV**

So this was it – the big day. I was 18, I became an adult, at least in the eyes of the law. I could now vote, get married and join the army, not that I had an urgent need to do any of those things. Nevertheless, I was glad that that day finally came. Why? Mostly because since that whole shit with my father happened – regarding Brian I mean – I was continuously worried that my old man would try to harm Brian again, that he would turn him into the police for "molesting" me. I was aware that this is not very probable, as my mother would rather be against it and they both cared a lot about the appearances and what neighbors would say, but who knows...? Who would have thought that my father, having never been violent before, would turn into a raging asshole and almost try to kill Brian? So I was happy that I was now legal, that Brian could fuck me without risking years in prison... Not that he ever showed concern it might happen.

When the day before my birthday we were dancing at Babylon and he asked me what I'd like to get for this occasion, I only kissed him. He was all I wanted, all I needed for my birthday and for anything else. I didn't even expect him to do anything special, I only hoped that he would come to the dinner Debbie planned for me at her place and that afterwards we would go to Babylon as usual and then to his loft. Oh God, how I cherished every time he took me home, even if before that he would abandon me during the evening for the tricks and for the backroom. Sometimes he would leave without me, alone or with someone, but more often than not he would put on his jacket, throw a casual "You're coming?" and meet me outside. I started coming to Babylon and Woody's also on school nights, with the hopes that tonight will be the night with him. And it often was.

The day before my birthday we danced, we kissed, and he was in an unusually good mood because of the happy end of the "Kip Gate", but then he told be he was bringing me to Debbie's. That's not what I expected.

"Are you serious?! We dance and kiss and you make me all hard and ready and now what?"  
"Now you are going home like a good teenage boy you are and get your beauty sleep," he teased. I wasn't amused, I was in need of his cock up my ass. Apparently he had other plans for the rest of the evening, as he dropped me at Debbie's and before sending me on my merry way, gave me a long and sensual kiss, making all the blood rush to my groin again. I noticed that he was similarly aroused and I was angry at him for his teasing, for sending me home without release and probably going to the baths or something like that, when I would be at the mercy of my right hand.

But what could I do – I went to bed and jerked off to the fantasy of him fucking me face to face, like the first time. It didn't help much – trying to fall asleep, I still saw him under my eyelids. A raging hard-on in the morning was guaranteed.

***  
It must have been an ungodly early hour, as I was in the middle of yet another dream full of Brian and his cock and his mouth and his beautiful body setting me on fire. I was probably not more than two seconds from coming when the ringtone of my cellphone woke me abruptly. Half asleep, I reached for the phone and checked who it was. Brian. Maybe a morning round of phone sex was going to be my birthday gift?

"Brian? Hey." I was kind of nervous, still not really used to him calling me.  
"Good morning, Sunshine. How did you sleep?" There wasn't any less teasing in his voice than there was last night.  
"Uhm... Ok, I guess."  
"Any dirty dreams you want to share?" I blushed. Dreaming about us in bed was one thing, telling him about it over the phone was definitely another.  
"Uhm... Not really. Don't remember any."  
"Really? I knew he didn't believe me. "Cause I think you must have had some pretty hot ones after my little teasing session yesterday."  
"Well..." I hesitated.  
"I want to know. Tell me." His voice was getting husky and I was more and more embarrassed. But what could I do, I needed to prove him that I was worth the effort of calling me so early in the day.  
"Where to start... We were at the loft, naked on the bed, and you were uhm... You pinned my arms above my head so that I couldn't touch myself and you were kissing and licking me everywhere, my nipples, my thighs, my hole..." God, I don't think I've ever blushed so much. I felt as if I was standing naked in the middle of a street.  
"Hot. Go on." He commanded.  
"And you started rimming me, oh fuck, how I love when you rim me, it feels so fucking amazing..." I started losing control, reaching unconsciously to my briefs.  
"Mhhm... Very good. I taught you well. Are you touching yourself right now?"  
"Yes..." I panted.  
"Then stop." There was so much confidence in his voice that I really stopped at this very second, although I didn't need much more to come. It took all my willpower to not place my hand on my dick again.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Listen now. I want you to be a good boy today. You won't jerk off until the evening, do you understand?" I understood what he expected, but not how was I suppose to do it considering my current state.  
"How come? I've almost came just seconds ago. You woke me with your phone, I haven't jerked off even once today."  
"And you won't. I did it on purpose, called you so early I mean, before you would take care of your morning hard-on."  
"So what am I supposed to do all day?" I really didn't like his ideas. If only I had known what was eventually bound to happen in the evening, I would be more enthusiastic.  
"I don't know, take a cold shower, talk to your mother, watch lesbian porn. Or on the contrary, fantasize about me all day. All I want is for you not to get off until after dinner."  
"And what will be... after dinner?" I swallowed. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. Every thought about what he could do to me was too arousing to my already aroused body.  
"You will see." I could see him licking his lips. "All I can say is that there will be something we haven't done yet." Oh, now he got me. Was I now supposed to replay in my head all the times we had fucked and try to guess what he had planned? Fuck, this was going to be a hard, and I mean hard, day.  
"Brian, I think you have really forgotten how it is to be a teenager. I will be a raging walking hard-on all day! I cannot guarantee I won't just cum from rubbing my dick against a wall or something."  
"No age jokes or I won't fuck you for a week." Aha, as if I was going to believe that. It would be a punishment for me as much as for him. "If it makes you feel better, Sunshine, I will tell you that I'm also not going to touch my dick... or let anyone touch it... until the evening. Just imagine how hard I will be after a day without coming. Would you like to deep throat my cock then? Have me fuck you mouth?" I swallowed again. Oh my, oh my. Right now I felt as if I could come without touching anything, even the wall. Brian Kinney restraining himself from having a release all day long - all day long for me. Was it really happening? I wanted so much to not disappoint him.  
"Hmm Brian, ok. If it is supposed to work out, we need to disconnect right now. You cannot start talking dirty and expect me not to get turned on."  
"But I want you turned on. I want you all hot and wanton and ready for me. I just don't want you to ruin the pleasure too soon. Promise?"  
"Will do my best, but really have to go now. See you later."  
"Later". Click.

Exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale. Calm down, I told myself. Whatever Brian had in mind, I knew I wanted to conform to his wish. I could have jerked off then in the morning and I would have been hard and wanton and ready anyway, but he could read me as an open book, so lying was not an option – he always knew. He needed to see that I was worth the effort, worth him. And if I learnt something during these nights spent in the loft, it was that controlling yourself was one of the key skills in getting more pleasure in the end.

It was Saturday, so I didn't really have anywhere important to be. Too bad – I needed stuff to do to keep my mind from wandering towards the dangerous zone, namely wondering what he could have in mind for tonight. I mean, by that time we had done awfully lot in bed. Different positions, backroom, bathroom at Woody's, rimming and blow jobs, shower sex and dildos and he even once gave me massage oil and instructed me how to make a full – and I mean full, back and front body massage. I thought I had died and gone to heaven where I would touch and worship this beautiful sculptured body for all eternity. And then he reciprocated. Oh my fucking Mary and Jesus.

He hadn't let me top him though. I didn't suppose that was going to be the case tonight, but the boy can always dream. No! The boy couldn't dream about this particular possibility if he was supposed to get through that day.

So I took a cold shower, went downstairs for breakfast, did some homework and followed some other routines. After lunch Debbie asked me to stay in the kitchen and help her with cooking, as she invited the whole gang plus Daphne, my mother and Molly for a special dinner for me. I appreciated it, made me feel as if I had a family again. Vic was making a chocolate torte and she prepared a whole menu of side and main dishes. When we were almost finished I went upstairs to take a shower and change. I needed to find some clothes that would be appropriate both for the family dinner and hot enough for the night with Brian. Not knowing if he planned on taking me clubbing as well, I chose black, rather tight pants and a sky blue shirt. I somehow managed to avoid thinking about Brian all day, but putting my clothes on, I couldn't escape the thought of him ripping them off me later tonight.

The guests came, all wished me happy birthday and a lot of successes in college and what not, gave me presents of art supplies, albums with contemporary paintings and money, in case of my mother. Brian came 40 minutes late. I was waiting nervously for him so I jumped on the bell's sound and opened the door. He was there, gorgeous as usual, his eyes sweeping over me.

"Happy birthday. You look hot." I shivered under his hot breath near my ear. "Have you done what I asked you for? Or rather have you not done it?" He chuckled.  
"Yes, I mean no, I haven't done anything." I answered truthfully. He looked into my eyes and I knew he believed me.  
"Good. Now we sit for 2 hours through this little celebration. You made it so far, you can make it further. And then... You will get your real gift."

If I was able all day long to block out thinking about him, I was at the lost position now that he was here. My pants were getting surprisingly too tight. Well, I could always talk to my mother.

The dinner went well, although I couldn't really concentrate. I sneaked out for a cigarette – Debbie knew I was smoking and allowed me to do it in the backyard, but since my mother was here, I hid further behind the dumpster. Daphne followed my shortly afterwards.

"You seem kind of... I don't know, on the edge. Is everything fine?" She asked.  
"Yeah, sure. It's just... Brian."  
"What about him? I've seen you talking, haven't I?"  
"We were. He is making me crazy. He abandoned me yesterday after Babylon without fucking, then called in the morning – I thought he wanted phone sex – but he just teased me and told me not to jerk off all they because he has something planned for me for tonight. I don't think we will leave bed before Monday."  
"Aww, Justin, your first world's problems! Your boyfriend is too hot!" She laughed.  
"He's not my boyfriend, Brian doesn't do boyfriends. I'm... I'm a guy he fucks more than once. I didn't expect him to do anything special for my birthday though."  
"But he does. He so loves you!"  
"Maybe."

When we came back, I saw Brian talking to my mother. They seemed to actually have a kind of civilized conversation, no stones thrown, no cars rammed into. This day was turning out to really be full of surprises.


	2. The Big Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the main dish of this food-centered story, so to say. My (almost) first attempt on writing porn - what do you think? A collective thank you to all the fanfiction authors on MW I've been reading for the last year, as the inspirations ar from all of you. Enjoy!

**Justin's POV**

We were the first ones to left. Kind of rude, considering that I was the guest of honor and Brian came late. But he must have seen that I was getting more and more impatient, eyeing him all the time over the table and wrigging in my chair. Daphne told me to have fun and made me promise I would tell her on Monday about the rest of my evening. My mother kissed me on the cheek and asked where we were going and what we were going to do. "I don't know", I answered half-truthfully, blushing. Good that I could leave immediately.

The ride was silent, it turned out we weren't heading to Babylon after all. Wow. Another surprise of this day – Saturday night and Brian Kinney was skipping Babylon to be with me, with the trick who wouldn't go away. I've recently started to notice more and more nuances under his alpha male's mask that would suggest he more than wanted to have me around, and this was yet another time like this. I couldn't stop myself from grinning.

"Why are you so happy?" Brian asked.

"No reason". I flashed him a smile and put my hand on his thigh, caressing it and slowly moving upwards. I run my fingers over his package and noticed how he instinctively spread his legs and pushed his hips forward. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him and if he could tease me the day before, I wanted to do it as well. So I let my fingers touch him through his jeans for the next couple of minutes and enjoyed listening to his quickening breath.

We arrived to his building and took the elevator. When it's doors closed behind us, he attacked me immediately, pushing me to the corner, pinning my arms above my head. Just as in my dream last night. He didn't kiss me though, at least not immediately. Instead, he just kept his mouth millimeters from my skin and let me feel his breath on my neck, ears and cheeks. Shivering, I was sure I was going to come in my pants and embarrass myself. But I didn't, as at that moment the elevator arrived to the top floor.

Once we were inside, Brian told me to go to the bedroom and strip and that he would join me in a minute. I did as I was told, took everything off, lay down on the bed. I was hard as steel. Still not knowing what Brian had planned, I just hoped that he will come here soon or I wouldn't be able to control myself. Luckily he did and was more than happy to see me naked, spread on the bed and playing with my nipples. A tray with a can of whipped cream, bowl of strawberries and another bowl with something I couldn't quite see because of the dim lighting of the bedroom gave me a pretty good idea of what he wanted to do. Oh God. Can a person die from too much pleasure?

"I'm going to make a cake. Strawberry cream." He said, licking his lips.

He put the tray on the bedside table and reached under the bed. Handcuffs. Okay, this was getting more and more interesting. Especially that we haven't used this particular object by now.

"Are you up for this?" He asked, arching his brows. What kind of question was that? Of course I was up, I was up for anything considering that I had an erection for most of the time since the morning. I hungered for the feeling his cock inside of me, for this exquisite fullness only he could give me, and if I was to be restrained in addition, all the better.

"Sure."

"I knew you would be enthusiastic. Just remember, tell me if something is not fine. If your wrists hurt or whatever. This is for pleasure, not for pain. Got it?"

"Yeah. I just – pant – want you – pant – to fuck me already." He chuckled.

"Greedy little twat. Everything in time. Give my your hands."

He attached two pairs of handcuffs to the headboard and put my hands in them.

"This is your birthday gift. I think you will like it." I saw hunger in his eyes when he looked at me, helpless and so much in need. Had I been less focused on the heat radiating from my groin to the whole body, I would also notice glimpses of tenderness there.

He stood beside the bed and I sensed a tiny little bit of awkwardness in him. It's true, Brian Kinney seemed to feel awkward – probably because he was going to do something really new for him, namely a show out of taking off his clothes. I don't think he has ever done something like this before – his mere presence was a turn on for 90% of the gay males, so he didn't need any tricks like that to keep his partners interested. But I was hooked immediately. It's not as if he did a striptease with music or even some kind of a dance, no. It was subtle and minimalist and so hot I wrenched one of my hands to touch myself because I forgot I couldn't.

"Easy, Sunshine. It's only the beginning."

He locked his eyes with mine and started to slowly, but really excruciatingly slowly, unbutton his shirt. He was wearing a black skin-tight short sleeve, accentuating his beautiful arms. When he was done with the buttons, he started running his hands on his chest, licking his lips at the same time and not losing the eye contact with me for a second. He then let his shirt fall on the floor and began to work on his belt. It was the most erotic sight I have ever seen and I was sure that if he touched my cock at that moment, I would come in no more than two seconds. He got rid of the belt and started to slowly open his pants, stroking himself through the fabric. I wasn't aware than Brian was capable of such self-control, especially when I reminded myself that according to our morning conversation, he hasn't cummed today. Wow.

I was trembling with anticipation of what was to happen next. I didn't have more time to think about it though, as the next minute he was on the bed as well, straddling me. Unwittingly, I tried to rub my dick against Brian's body, but he wouldn't let me.

"You wouldn't like to come before I let you, would you? There is a lot of pleasures awaiting you tonight, so don't worry – you will come, more than once." I had no doubts.

And then there were no more words, only sounds of skin meeting another skin, his tongue licking and kissing me everywhere, and little moans escaping my mouth. He suppressed some of them in deep, slow kisses. "Slowly" must have been his motto for that night, as it felt for me that the time almost stopped, that we were in a bubble made only from us and our senses. Every time I thought I couldn't take it any longer, he would stop for a second or two to give me time to catch my breath and compose myself. And then he would come back to exploring every inch of my skin with his skilled mouth and tongue, leaving traces of a burning fire on my body, then cooling them down by blowing slightly on my wet skin, then setting me on fire again. It must have lasted an eternity. Before, he had always made sure I was really turned on by the foreplay before moving forward, but this time it seemed that the foreplay itself was the point. Oh well, I could live with the most gorgeous man the Earth has ever seen worshipping my body in this way, even if it was only going to be like that tonight. I was appreciating it all the more.

Kissing and biting my neck and collarbone was driving me crazy enough. But when he began to suck on my nipples and swirl his tongue over them as if his life depended on it, I couldn't help but melt under him into a helpless, writhing bundle of pleasure, desperately looking for any kind of release. And he hasn't touched my cock yet. I was at his mercy and seeing playful lights in his eyes, I knew that he was far from being done with me. I loved every minute of it. Looking at him, I knew that he was enjoying himself as well. I had then a passing thought that what was happening in this very moment was big – I mean, I had seen him with other men before, and I heard what the queers around the Liberty Ave were telling about him. He has never seemed to be very concerned about their partners' pleasure – it was him who got sucked off, not the other way around, it were the tricks who would caress his chest and suck on his nipples; it was unheard of him to reciprocate. That's how I knew on that night that I was special to him.

Meanwhile, Brian was gradually moving south and I was praying for him to finally take me in his mouth. His warm, soft and welcoming mouth was all I needed. But he was in a full teasing mode and abandoned my cock completely, instead focusing his attention on the sensitive skin of my inner thighs. My dreams dictated my reality – literally. By that moment I was unaware that one can feel so excruciatiangly good and yet so unfulfilled at the same time. And when he ran my tongue over my hole, I almost lost it completely.

"Oh Brian, Brian, please..." I begged, moving his hips towards him, trying to fuck himself on his tongue.

"Please what, Sunshine?"

"Lick me there, fuck me with your tongue. And then fuck me with your cock, hard and fast, fuck me forever..."

I wasn't even aware I could talk dirty like this. Brian has always insisted that I should tell him what I wanted before he did it, even if he knew exactly what it was. I guess he was trying to give me confidence, sense of control and awareness of my needs in bed, but I've always been kind of embarrassed to utter the words. Right now, however, I was so crazy with desire that all the embarrassment disappeared. He complied to my request, circling my hole with his tongue a couple of times and then entering it in one aggressive thrust. And again, a whole embarrassment I usually felt to some extent when he had his tongue  _there_ , wasn't present this time. I only wanted him to tongue-fuck me harder or to ram his cock into me already.

But once again, he had other plans. He stopped the steamy rimming session, got off me and reached for the supplies he had brought from the kitchen. An evil smirk was present on his face.

"Time for your birthday cake", I heard.

He made a big circle with the whipped cream on my belly, then put some strawberries on it and wrote a number 18 inside. And then he was tasting, the food and me and me and the food and I don't think in made a difference for him anymore. One could think he hasn't been eating for a week. He shared it with me, too, repeatedly took a strawberry in his mouth and made me bite into it. We were literally eating (from) each other's mouths. We laughed when one fruit was accidentally dropped and rolled down my chest, leaving a pink trail on the way. Do I have to mention that my hungry lover licked and sucked in every last drop? He also buried his fingers in the cream and then gave them to me to lick it off. Oh my fucking God – I almost gave his hand a blowjob. Finger after finger, I sucked on each with delight. So good, so him.

This must have given him another nasty idea – he ran his cock over my belly, smearing the whipped cream all over himself, then positioned us so that I could blow him like that. I loved blowing him from the first time, always wanted to give him all the pleasure I could, but this was yet again even better than before. His unique smell of sweat, soap and precum – salty and musky and so sexy – was mixed up with the sweetness. I just couldn't get enough of it and he let me do the job until the end, soon shooting his load inside of my mouth. Not a drop was wasted.

I enjoyed being handcuffed so much that I almost whimpered with disappointment when he released me, then took a cloth and wiped out the rest of the cream from me. I quickly got handcuffed again, but this time not attached to the headboard, and flipped on my stomach. I wondered what was the next hot thing in the scheme.

“Enjoying yourself so far?”, Brian asked, kissing me lightly behind my ear.

“You have no idea. But I'm getting impatient. Does being legal comes with responsibilities of having to delay one's orgasm?”

“Shut up and enjoy.” He reached under the bed again and this time, a blindfold joined our fun. “May I?, he continued, motioning it towards my eyes. If nothing else, I was curious, so I nodded. And the darkness surrounded me.

“Just remember what I told you before. You feel uncomfortable, tell me immediately.” I have never once felt uncomfortable with him in bed, at least not in the sense he meant, but it was good to know that he cared so much about my well-being and consensuality of all we were doing. And how can I not love him?

As I couldn't see anything, other senses sharpened. I heard Brian's breath behind me, moving along my spine, finally near my ass. I felt it too. I smelled the heated, lust-filed air in the room and it gave my goosebumps. I sensed Brian positioning himself between my legs, spreading them for better access, and then spreading my ass cheeks, exposing my eager hole. He ran a finger or two along it and it made me crazy again, trying to fuck himself on the fingers, but he was just teasing me, taking them an inch further away every second until I was kind of kneeling on the bed, with my ass high up in the air. And then I heard the hiss. Hiss of the cream's can, somewhere far away, somewhere where I couldn't reach because my hands were chained in front of me. I laughed. I couldn't believe what he was doing.

“You are unbelievable! You need to eat up everything now, we don't want to waste food, want we?”

“I think I can manage to go through this tedious ordeal.” He chuckled. Humor in the bedroom, that was the first as well.

But playing with words was quickly replaced by another kind of play. He was again all over my hole, licking it in every way possible, occasionally moving up and sharing the mixture of the sweet taste and my own taste in a heated kiss. It was so on the border of a total taboo, and yet so exciting. I felt a lubed up finger finally entering me and I've never felt more delighted when being fingered, although a finger was far to little to sate me at this point. Two fingers, then three, still not enough. I started moving energetically, pushing back, oblivious to any of my surroundings.

So probably that's why I literally froze when I felt something icy at my neck, moving slowly downwards. Fuck, so this was in the other bowl I couldn't quite see. Ice cubes. A loud moan escaped my lips. It was a pure torture and bliss at once, the coldness against my hot skin, Brian's three fingers fucking me eagerly, searching for my sweet spot, sending tingling waves of electricity through me. Then the coldness from my back disappeared, I heard and felt Brian's body changing position and crawling under me, his head near my crotch. I felt the cold and the hot at the very same second, hot because he finally took my cock in his mouth, cold because there was chewing on an ice cube. At this point I really couldn't form a coherent thought anymore, other than to confirm to myself silently that Brian Kinney was indeed the true sex god. My personal sex god. Fuck, how I loved the things he was capable of doing!

However, this coldish blow job was so different than anything else that it kind of cooled things down. I was still painfully aroused, but not to the point of desperation. Because of that, and because Brian cummed not so long ago, when he finally released my cock and I knew he was putting on a condom, what happened next was not rushed and quick and over-too-soon as one could expect after a foreplay that lasted literally since last night. I was still blindfolded and restrained, but definitely not passive, desperate to make it as good for him as it was for me. He pushed into me and pulled out in a gradually increasing rhythm, with me meeting his thrusts and clenching my muscles to increase his pleasure. A “God, Justin!” actually escaped his lips, together with “No one is as good as you at that!”. I would feel really self-satisfied if I wasn't so blissed out. I felt my long-awaited orgasm approaching quickly and finally Brian wasn't denying me it anymore, but racing together with me for his own. Now it was me who wanted to stay at this plateau, this moment shortly before release forever. I was trying to control myself but it was stronger. Overwhelming. Devouring. Amazing.  
  
I don't remember much more from that night other than Brian's grunts shortly after my owns'. Then he unlocked my handcuffs and took off the blindfold, but it didn't even matter anymore, as I was already surrounded by the darkness anyway, floating in the sweet space of almost-sleep, feeling his wet and sticky body embracing me from behind. I could die right now and I would have no regrets.

***  
  
 **Brian's POV**

I woke up to a delightful feeling of the most skilled mouth working tirelessly on my cock. Oh God, he was really good at it, and he has been only doing it for a couple of months. Before I managed to regain full consciousness after sleep, I was shooting my load for the first time on that day. Soon Justin climbed up and shared with me my own taste in a kiss. For once I wasn't ready to get up just yet, so I just held him tightly by my side and whispered to his ear: 

“A hell good way to wake up. Thanks.” And in my head a nagging voice was telling me that if this is what life becomes when you let someone sneak into it permanently, then maybe I could get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for the comments, please dont disappoint me!

**Author's Note:**

> I know you all must hate me for ending here, but it's late and I want to post it and it's turning out longer than I expected. Second chapter soon. Please comment!


End file.
